Loves Bond
by Ghosts In the Radio
Summary: After a terrible break up Kagome Higurashi was forced into unpopularity. After a series of new enrolements, Kagome once again has friends. But when Kikyo takes intrest in Inuyasha, what will Kagome do?
1. 1

Kagome Higurashi, a shy sweet girl of merely sixteen. She yawned, sifting in her soft comfortable warm bed.

I _'Time to get up.'_ /I 

Get up time, is never anyone's - Bedside's morning people's – favourite part of the day, but then again, neither is school, usually.

Kagome glanced at the clock,

'8:00 am' was seen bright and clear flashing blue.

She sighed,

"Too Early…"

Then groaned as her muscles ached once she moved to sit up.

She stepped up from the bed and nearly tripped on her lard-ass cat, Bouyo. (A/N: I'm hoping that's the cat's name. I haven't been interested in Inu Yasha lately.)

Sigh sighed and made way to the small bathroom. She noticed the shampoo and conditioner had been moved from the spot she left them. Either Souta used them, or her mom moved them because she was once again sick of Kagome leaving shit around. She grabbed at shampoo and conditioner from the bath cabinet –witch she discovered they had been moved too. -

Setting down the hair supplies and gathering up the needed body wash, and soap, Kagome plugged the bath and started the water, first getting the perfect warmth.

She sighed happily. The bath's waters caressed her skin. She felt as if she hadn't bathed in months witch is not true, just yesterday she had a shower, but baths are much more realizing.

Kagome grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into her scalp.

Soon after did she wash it, she did the same with conditioner.

She sighed contently and washed her body of from the lotion's and body wash.

"Wow! I feel so much more refreshed!" She smiled lightly and unplugged the bath.

She towel dried off, then got out the hair drier, and surprise! Dried her long raven hair.

"Kagome! You're going to be late if you continue to waste time!" Miss. Higurashi scolded.

Kagome groaned.

"Sorry mom." Kagome started to rush around.

"Breakfast is Bacon and toast."

"Okay," Kagome sighed and ran upstairs. Now that her hair was fully dry, she needed to pretty up.

She quickly brushed her hair up into cute braids, and applied shimmering lip-gloss, and light green eye shadow, matching her chestnut coloured eyes.

She heaved a sigh, being popular was actually less then people said it too be. You always had to 'dress to impress' and had to be the perfect actor, with a happy prissy façade. Kagome wished just to go around lazily for once not worrying about others opinion.

She slipped on her socks and raced downstairs and ate quickly.

"You look very cute, Kagome!" Her mother squealed.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled childishly, and waved her off.

"Oh! Kagome! Can you pick up Souta after school today?"

"Sure thing!" Kagome called.

The bus, what a _wonderful_ thing, (I made a BIG fault when I said Kagome could drive, you usually don't get your license until your at least 19, usually) especially when it's a bus for high school students.

"Get on," The bus driver growled.

"Hai," Kagome quickly got on, and watched Souta sigh, waiting for his bus to come.

Kagome glanced around, looking for her, "Posse" as some call it.

Her "posse" consists of Eri, Ayume, Yuka, Kikyo, Houjo, Kouga and Ayame. Or otherwise none as, "The popular's."

Simple stereotype's really.

Eri the smart-ish one, Ayume the total complete Airhead, Kikyo the highly façade –ed one, Houjo the stupid mindless prep boy, and Kouga and Ayame, the 'hott' foreigners. Well, and Kagome, of course, is the cute one. Of course, Kagome's façade also included her to be the bitch.

Kagome turned her head, Her "perfect" boyfriend; Houjo was talking to Kikyo, who seemed to not pay attention.

Kagome waved witch Houjo ignored and Kikyo smiled.

"Hey Kagome," Kikyo greeted.

"Hey- Houjo, what's wrong?" Kagome noticed the dark aura around Houjo and figured the worst is yet to come.

Her smile fell as Houjo spoke two dreadful words,

"It's over."

Kikyo seemed to frown also.

"P-pardon?" Kagome replied with a shaky voice.

"Well, I've found some one much better then you," He spoke. "She's prettier, smarter, nicer, and more popular then you'll ever be,"

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. "Who?"

"Kikyo," Houjo spoke, Kikyo looked disgusted. "All I have to do is woo her!"

"Tch, yeah right." Kikyo growled.

The bell rang as Yuka, Eri and Ayume suddenly popped up.

Kagome sighed as she fought back tears.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'd never date him. Besides, you should be happy to get rid of a scum bag boyfriend like Houjo." Kikyo consulted.

"Hai," Kagome replied. "Thanks."

"No prob."

Kikyo walked off with Eri, Yuka and Ayume stalking behind her.

'_How could this happen? I though we were… Perfect.' _Kagome's mind was a mess, as it screamed useless things.

She got her act together and ran into the school quietly, only whispering one thing,

"Why'd this happen to me?"

Kagome sighed as she entered Gym. Onigumo-sensei is going to kill her for being late.

"Ah, Higurashi-chan," The man stated. "Nice of you to join us,"

"Sorry," Kagome stated. "Onigumo-sensei, I just-"

"No excuses, Higurashi-chan." Onigumo glanced at the rest of the class and sighed. "Sit down please."

Kagome complied, happy that at least Onigumo-sensei's brother, Naraku-sensei, wasn't filling in for him today as it was said to be.

"Alright, since Higurashi-chan has joined us, everyone get change please." Onigumo instructed. Everyone got up from there sitting stances and left for the change rooms.

Kagome got up lazily and followed the other mindless girls.

"Hey, Kagome," Yuka stated. "I heard you got dumped by Houjo."

"Yea, I did. So what?"

Yuka, Eri and Ayume giggled in unison.

"You just got dumped! So you're like… not popular anymore, because everyone knows the only reason your popular is because of Houjo." Eri laughed.

"So we're totally not friends anymore," Ayume stated. "Okies?"

"Leave 'er alone." Kikyo growled.

"Tch, I'd shut up if I were you," Yuka spoke. "We can like, totally not let you be popular anymore."

Kikyo sighed and gave Kagome a sympathetic look.

"All right everyone," Onigumo spoke up. "Today, we play Volley Ball."

Kagome inwardly groaned. _'Stupid Volley ball.'_

"Right side of the gym is 1 and left is 2, got it? Everyone gets a number, then go to your side."

Onigumo-sensei had soon finished calling out everyone's number and students piled onto their side of the court.

Kagome got a 1, along with Kikyo, Kouga and Yuka, and other random student's she didn't know.

Houjo got a 2, along with Eri, Ayame and a bunch of random students.

"Alright, Play the game," Onigumo-sensei stated. "First team to 20 points wins or the team with most points at the end of class."

"Who serves?" Ayame, the cute foreigner with blush orange hair and emerald mint eye's asked.

"Hm, 2 I suppose since you asked nicely, Ookami-chan." Onigumo replied calling Ayame by her last name.

By the end of the game, Team 1 had won with 15 points to 13.

"Congratulation's, team 1." Onigumo-sensei cheered. "Now get changed and to class you go!"

The bell for second period rang after Kagome had finished changing.

"This is going to be one hell of a long day," She sighed, not believing Houjo's words. They broke up, The perfect couple broke up…


	2. 2

Kagome stalked into her next class, Homeroom. (Since I made gym first class, Homeroom has to be in it somewhere)  
Miss. Kagura, her home room teacher, apologized for being late ≈ as she always was- and began talking about How the sub. Teacher yesterday forgot to introduce Kikyo, since she came to the school yesterday, and told Kikyo to introduce herself now.

Kikyo stood up and hesitantly walked up to the front of class.  
⌠Hello, My name▓s Kikyo┘ I am sixteen, I live with my mom and dad,■ She spoke. ⌠And my little sister Kaede. I transferred here from Mt. Hakurei high school, in Osaka.■ ⌠Very nice, now take your seat!■ Kagura growled in irritant. Kikyo merely complied at sat down grunting.  
The intercom started buzzing noisily before speaking, ⌠Kagura-sensei, please send down a student to pick up the three new, and unexpected, new kids.■ ⌠Alright,■ Kagura said dryly. The intercom buzzed again before shutting up. ⌠Higurashi, go get the kids.■ ⌠Okay,■ Kagome replied getting up lazily and left for the office.

⌠Are you from Kagura▓s room?■ The receptionist questioned sweetly.  
⌠Yes, I▓m here for the new kids.■ Kagome said blankly.  
⌠Ah, good, good.■ The receptionist smiled and got up, motioning for Kagome to follow into the other room. ⌠Here they are! Miroku Houshi, Sango Taijiya, and Inuyasha Takahashi.■ ⌠Alright,■ Kagome said glancing at her fellow class members. ⌠Come on,■ ⌠Go on, Kagome▓s your guide for the next few days.■ The receptionist told, making Kagome groan in displeasure. The girl, long brown hair and chocolate eye▓s, whom Kagome presumed was Sango since Inuyasha and Miroku and male names, quickly replied with,  
⌠Okay!■ And smiled.  
The boy ≈Kagome assumed seeming as he didn▓t have boobs- with silver soft hair, and amber gold eye▓s with black eyebrows quickly growled and spat,  
⌠Feh, stupid girl.■ ⌠Oh, Inuyasha, how could you say that to such a beautiful maiden,■ The boy male, black hair tied into a rat-tail with brown eye▓s smirked perversely while saying so. ⌠Kagome is the name?■ ⌠Hai,■ Kagome said blushing.  
⌠Now, Miss. Kagome, would you do the sacred honor,■ The man continued. ⌠And bare my children?■ Her face heated up as the girl gave a good whack to the black haired guy▓s head and yelled,  
⌠Pervert!■ ⌠Um,■ The receptionist began to speak. ⌠That▓s very inappropriate Houshi-san.■ ⌠Ah, Sorry┘■ The black haired man, how Kagome realized to be Miroku then turned to Sango. ⌠Ah, Lady Sango, please forgive me!■ Kagome sighed and exited to office following the one she guessed to be Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango soon followed, and Miroku ran to catch up with Kagome. He grasped her hands in his and sighed.  
⌠We will finish our conversation later, along with other┘ things,■ Miroku stated.

⌠Alright, please enlighten us with your wonderful personalities.■ Kagura-sensei growled sarcastically. ⌠My name is Sango Taijiya, I live with my little brother, Kohaku Taijiya, and my mother.■ Sango stated. ⌠I▓m 16. My favorite animal is a cat, and my favorite colors are green and light pink. I moved here from the USA, but I was born here, along with Kohaku.■ (1)  
⌠Take a seat next to┘ Kouga. Kouga, raise your hand!■ Kagura instructed. Sango sighed. She had hopped to sit next to Kagome. ⌠I▓m Houshi Miroku. I▓m 16, and live with my┘ grandpa I guess you could say, he▓s always drunk.■ Miroku sweat dropped. (2) ⌠My favorite animal is the Badger, and my favorite colors are purple, blue and black. And I▓m also from the USA.■ (3)  
⌠Sit down in front of Kagome.■ Kagura said, obviously irritated. Miroku grinned, happy he▓ll at least be able to talk to Kagome. ⌠I▓m Takahashi Inuyasha. I live with my pain-in-the-ass demon half brother, Sesshomaru and my mother, Izayoi. I▓m a half demon, and don▓t give a shit. My favorite color is Red, and my favorite animal dog. I moved here from Kyoto.■ Inuyasha stated. ⌠But, I moved from the USA to Osaka last year.■ ⌠Beside Higurashi Kagome,■ Kagura said in a flat tone.  
Eh, Inuyasha wasn▓t to excited about anything really, so Kagome was last on his mind.

Kagome sat doodling as Kagura-sensei drowned on about┘ well, nothing really. The, ⌠Doodle■ turn▓s out to be a depressed Kagome, with Houjo, Yuka, Eri and Ayume pointing and laughing at her, Kikyo however, just standing their.  
Kagome lightly scribbled down an indistinctive poem, about, ⌠Death■ if you could read it out it would have said. Sango glanced at Kagome worriedly. So what if they just met? Sango felt a connection between the two. Kagome sighed as tear▓s escaped her tear ducts. Crying, sobbing, whimpering, was this really worth it?  
Inuyasha and Miroku turned their head▓s from Kagura, to glance at Kagome. Though, Miroku was looking at Kagura butt the whole time, and Inuyasha was almost asleep.  
⌠What▓s she doing?■ Miroku asked Inuyasha insensible.  
⌠Crying, stupid!■ Inuyasha said back.  
Kagome glanced up angrily. ⌠Stop staring you-you bastards!■ she growled. Kagome raised her hands to her face and lightly cried.  
The lunch bell sung as Kagura-sensei blankly said,  
⌠Get out, it▓s lunch time.■ Students booked it out of Homeroom, Kagura got really annoyed once you take a shit load of time to get out, and Kagura + annoyed Horrible, painful death of students.  
Kagome stood up, and ran out of the room, attempting to escape Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha┘ Even though Inuyasha was of no help, him being Inuyasha and all.  
⌠Kagome-chan!■ Sango shouted, running after the girl. ⌠Wait up!■ Miroku and Inuyasha however, just kind of walked along┘ talking about well┘ we shall never know.

⌠Kago-chan┘ what▓s the matter?■ Sango questioned after having caught up with Kagome.  
⌠H-he┘broke up with me┘■ She whined.  
⌠Who?■ ⌠Houjo┘ for Kikyo┘■ Kagome replied.  
⌠Oh, Kinky-hoe?■ Sango asked. She didn▓t like Kikyo very much at all┘ ⌠Um┘ hai┘■ Kagome replied uneasily. Kikyo was still her friend after all.  
⌠Well, that tells me, he▓s not a very good boyfriend!■ Sango exclaimed. ⌠There for you▓re lucky to get rid of him.■ Kagome gave a small chuckle.

- With the ⌠duudes■ - (4)

⌠Ew, dude- what is this shit?■ Miroku asked, eyeing the food on his lunch tray.  
⌠Not completely sure┘ but the old bag can forget about me eating it!■ Inuyasha growled, dumping the food into the garbage.  
⌠Same┘■ Miroku agreed, following suit with Inuyasha. They boy▓s walked to the lunch table Sango and Kagome had, ⌠reserved■ for them, as Miroku says. ⌠Find out what▓s wrong?■ Miroku asked lazily.  
⌠Yup.■ Sango replied, glancing at the depressed raven-haired girl next to her.  
⌠Well?■ Inuyasha growled impatiently.  
⌠Houjo, her ex dumped her this morning for Kikyo┘■ Sango replied. She didn▓t use her nickname for Kikyo, because she new that Inuyasha new Kikyo from his old school┘ and he had a small crush on her. (5)  
⌠B-but┘■ Kagome started, her voice cracked. ⌠Kikyo did not except┘■ ⌠Hey!■ Miroku started, since the conversation was getting depressing. ⌠What▓s with the cafeteria lunch special?■ Kagome giggled. ⌠Year old meatloaf and mashed potato▓s put together with strained pea▓s and creamed corn.■ Miroku paled. ⌠Ew┘Ew┘Ew!■ Kagome laughed. ⌠You didn▓t eat it┘ did you?■ ⌠NO!■ Inuyasha boomed, while shuddering.  
Kagome glanced up smiling. ⌠Good.■ ⌠Wait isn▓t poisoning students illegal?■ Miroku asked stupidly.  
⌠Its not poison┘■ Kagome laughed. ⌠Oh, right.■ Miroku huffed. ⌠So, we▓re friends right, Kago-chan?■ Sango asked.  
Kagome▓s smile lightened up.  
⌠Sure!■ Kikyo was coming near the table. Sango growled as Kagome looked over softly.  
⌠Hey, Kagome,■ Kikyo spoke. ⌠How are you?■ ⌠I▓m fine thanks.■ Kagome smiled.  
⌠That▓s good!■ Kikyo smiled. ⌠God┘ I▓m sorry about Houjo, he▓s a loser.■ Kagome smiled. ⌠Thanks┘■ ⌠Hey!■ Kikyo exclaimed turning to the Hanyou. ⌠You were in my old school. Inuyasha?■ ⌠Y-yeah.■ Inuyasha replied. ⌠Feh, why?■ ⌠Huh- oh,■ Kikyo started, smiling. ⌠Just a question I was going to ask you┘ before I left!■ ⌠Get on with it!■ Inuyasha growled. Even if he did have a crush on Kikyo, he couldn▓t show it.  
⌠Well,■ Kikyo began. ⌠I-I┘ was just wondering┘ If you▓d like to go out some time,■ Inuyasha was shocked to say the least, but he couldn▓t agree! That would show weakness.  
⌠No.■ Kikyo▓s face saddened with that one remark. ⌠You▓re s-sure?■ ⌠Yes.■ Inuyasha replied. ⌠Alright, thanks anyways, and be safe Kagome.■ Kikyo smiled lightly and walked off. ⌠That was nice of her┘■ Sango growled. ⌠I hate her.■ ⌠Why?■ Kagome asked.  
⌠Uh┘ nothing.■ Sango replied slightly smiling.  
⌠Want to hang▓ at my place after school?■ Inuyasha asked coolly. ⌠Sure,■ The group replied.  
Third period bell rang. Yay time for science. 


	3. 3

⌠Today class,■ Myoga-sensei, and old man of about, 56 gray hair, coal eye▓s, wrinkles and a pointed nose, spoke out. ⌠We will be making fog, quiet an easy activity, if I do say so myself,■ ▓Oh shit! I wasn▓t listening┘ stupid science teacher and his rants, I suppose I▓ll have to bug of my partner,▓ Kagome though wearily, groaning inwardly.  
⌠Okay, the list of partners-■ Myoga started. ⌠Eri-Yuka, Ayume-Kikyo, Houjo-Kouga, Ayame-Sango,■ Sango groaned, she had high hopes of being paired with Kagome, so she could get to know her better.  
⌠Inuyasha-Kagome, Miroku -■ Myoga-sensei continued to read the list of partners, as some groaned, some huffed and some cheered.  
Kagome gathered her things from her desk and moved beside Inuyasha.  
⌠Kagome,■ Inuyasha half spit. ⌠I don▓t know how to make┘fog,■ Kagome groaned. ⌠Damn it, neither do I! I wasn▓t listening to that lesson,■ ⌠So we have to, wing it?■ Inuyasha grumbled, his mother wouldn▓t be happy with his science report card this year.  
⌠Look▓s like it,■ Kagome replied, staring down at the things in front of her. Ice, water, green liquid, blue liquid, red liquid and a pinkish colored liquid.  
⌠Um, I▓m going with┘ The blue liquid.■ Kagome said.  
⌠I chose the green┘ I guess.■ Inuyasha said lazily.  
Kagome poured half the blue liquid into Inuyasha▓s cup of liquid.  
It started to fizz and pop. ⌠Um┘ I don▓t think that▓s supposed to happen,■ Kagome stated.  
The experiment exploded after that being said. Myoga-sensei stalked over angrily. ⌠HIGURASHI!■ He yelled. ⌠How stupid are you?■ ⌠Sensei┘■ Kagome stumbled.  
Myoga sighed and said, ⌠Detention after school. You two are cleaning the lab,■ ⌠B-but! I have to pick up my little brother!■ Kagome whined ⌠Well, you should have though about something for once then, shouldn▓t have you? You▓re not getting out of this,■ Myoga growled.  
Kagome urged then picked out her cell from her pocket dialing her mother▓s number.  
⌠Higurashi, no cell phone▓s in class.■ Myoga growled.  
Kagome shut the phone and glared.  
Science soon ended with a pissed Kagome and Myoga.

⌠Hey, you should call your mom again,■ Inuyasha said.  
⌠Oh!■ Kagome grasped and pressed her mom▓s number. Hey mom┘I▓m good thanks, just wanted- oh no, lunch was good┘ yah, I can▓t pick up Souta after school today┘ ya, I know I▓m sorry┘ Oh, heh, Myoga-sensei got mad┘ yea, bye, love you too.■ Inuyasha listened carefully to Kagome▓s conversation since there was nothing better to do at the moment.  
⌠Hey! Inuyasha, Kagome!■ Miroku yelled.  
⌠Oh hey,■ Kagome smiled at Sango.  
⌠Hey.■ Inuyasha replied.  
⌠What class is next?■ Sango asked.  
⌠Shop for me and Inuyasha.■ Miroku replied.  
⌠Art for us.■ Kagome said. ⌠Oh, ok.■ Sango smiled.  
⌠Well, since it▓s last period, we might see you after class, but then we have to go straight to the science lab┘■ Kagome frowned.  
⌠So, we▓ll have to talk later, and we probably can▓t hang out at my place anymore,■ Inuyasha said.

:.:.:.: After Class :.:.:.:

⌠Hey┘■ Miroku exclaimed lazily.  
⌠Hey,■ The rest, being Kagome, and Sango, replied.  
⌠Where▓s Dog boy?■ Sango asked irritably. Art needed to go fuck it▓s self, in Sango▓s opinion.  
⌠Inuyasha? He▓s coming,■ Miroku answered. ⌠And, here┘ I made Kohaku a gift┘■ ⌠Uh┘ thanks,■ Sango said, looking at Miroku with skeptical eyes. ⌠I suppose, he▓ll love it┘■ Sango took the small wooden toy double tailed hellcat. (1)  
⌠Hey guys.■ Inuyasha sneered with an annoyed face.  
⌠What▓s the matter, Inuyasha?■ Kagome questioned.  
⌠Got detention, in Shop.■ He growled.  
⌠What for?■ Kagome and Sango chirped in unison.  
Miroku laughed, ⌠It was so fucking funny! Inu boy here got a hold of a chain saw! He cut our Shop table in half! And-■ ⌠Did you hurt anyone?■ Kagome inquired.  
⌠Nah,■ Inuyasha huffed.  
⌠So why▓d you get detention, Dog boy?■ Sango asked.  
⌠I wasn▓t done talking!■ Miroku spat cantankerously. ⌠As I was saying, after he cut the table in half, he cased Sesshomaru, his older brother, around, and eventually got too cutting off his hair! Right above his ears too!■ Miroku cracked up.  
⌠Holley hell! You cut off Sesshomaru▓s hair?■ Sango laughed. ⌠He▓s probably pissed beyond belief!■ ⌠And the richest thing is, I got it on my cell!■ Miroku boomed happily. ⌠I can show you guy▓s tomorrow.■ ⌠Sweet, well got to get to the science lab! See ya guys later!■ Kagome smiled and ran off.  
⌠Ya, me to. Bye.■ Inuyasha said, walking to his detention.

::.::.::.:: With Inuyasha ::.::.::.::

⌠HEY!■ The teacher growled. ⌠Don▓t be throwing spit balls at me you, you little bugger!■ little bugger┘ that▓s new. I hate with dude. Inuyasha though madly, gathering a new straw and spit. He aimed it, and fired it. Perfect hit too.  
Right amid the eyes, the top of his nose. Seeping to the bridge of his nose too.  
⌠Heh, it hit.■ Inuyasha said, enthusiastically. The teacher finally let Inuyasha out, and he headed straight towards the science lab, to see if Kagome had finished cleaning up or not.

⌠Hey Kagome, need any help?■ Inuyasha asked lazily. ⌠Nah, I just finished.■ Kagome replied smiling sweetly.  
⌠Okay, well since Myoga▓s such a bitch, let▓s play a prank now, eh?■ Inuyasha smirked.  
⌠Oh,■ Kagome gave a thoughtful smile. ⌠What do you have in mind?■ ⌠Frog▓s, in his desk. I bet he hate▓s frogs. After all, it is a stereotype.■ Inuyasha grinned.  
⌠Oh! Frog▓s are in there,■ Kagome stated grinning evilly, and pointing to a large aquarium at the far side of the room. Inuyasha stalked over to it quietly and went to grab a frog, then ran to Myoga▓s head-desk and shoved it in, snickering. They then booked it out, as if an escaped murderer was chasing them.

⌠Want to come over to my house?■ Inuyasha asked sluggishly.  
⌠I▓d love to, Inu-puppy.■ She smiled at his disfigured face at the sound of, ▒Inu-puppy.▓ ⌠Don▓t call me that.■ He growled. ⌠Come on, I have a car.■ ⌠You can drive?■ Kagome asked.  
⌠Yeah, started studying early. Sharing a car with Sesshomaru sucked.■ Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha stopped as the light flash red, signaling to stop as the side rows of cars began driving out of the traffic circle.  
The light seemed to take five to six minutes before turning green for Inuyasha, but he seemed to manage a conversation for that long. He quickly reared the gas petal and drove to his house. 


	4. 4

After they (Kagome and Inuyasha) had arrived at Inuyasha's house, they had walked straight upstairs, Kagome had become confused at why, but she figured it best if she not ask. 'It's probably because of Sesshomaru-san... Inu-kun seems to hold a unpleasant relationship with his brother..." Kagome had told herself, as she walked up the stairs, they were a good amount of them she had yet to walk up. 

Inuyasha and Kagome had minimal conversation, as Inuyasha aimlessly flip through television stations. It was starting to irk Kagome, so she glanced around his room, until she found something of interest. "Inu-kun," She spoke, as he glanced quickly at her. "Can I use your msn"  
His eyes fixated on her. "Yea, sure. I'll give you Sango and Miroku's msn, if you'd like." "Oh! Yes please," Kagome grinned. "Will they mind, though"  
"Feh! No," Inuyasha spoke as he scribbled down two thinks onto a note pad. "Oh, here is mine too"  
Kagome read the piece of small paper he handed her. and were written, and she had a pretty good idea who's msn belonged to who.  
"Do you want me to just add you, or give you mine?" Kagome questioned.  
"Add me. I'll probably lose the paper."

After logging in, and adding each individual msn address, she started a three way conversation.

Kagome says: Hi! What's up, guys?

Sango The Best and Most Beautiful Things in The World Cannot Be seen or Even Touched, They Must Be Felt With The Heart says: Inu! Ur so creepy! Why do u have kagomes name in ur msn?

Sangos-only-pervert says: yea dude! WTF?

Kagome says: you guys are so dumb! I am Kagome! Inu gave me your msn addresses.

Sango The Best and Most Beautiful Things in The World Cannot Be Seem or Even Touched, They Must Be Felt With The Heart says: O tat makes sense. LOL im so dum sometimes!

Sangos-only-pervert says: omg! R u lik his house or somepin?

Kagome says: yea, but I think that Inu is trying to hide me from Sesshomaru-sensei, because we had to, like, book it up the stairs P

Kagome says: Sorry you guys, but I am at Inu's house, so I should get off. Bye! xoxoxo

Kagome is currently offline, he/she may not reply

Sango The Best and Most Beautiful Things in The World Cannot Be seen or Even Touched, They Must Be Felt With The Heart says: Kohaku is callin me. G2G Bye!

Sango The Best and Most Beautiful Things in The World Cannot Be seen or Even Touched, They Must Be Felt With The Heart is currently offline he/she may not reply

Sangos-only-pervert is currently offline he/she may not reply

"So, Inu-kun! What is there to do know?" Kagome asked, as she spun his wheelie chair around to face him.  
"Well-" "I KNOW!" Kagome shouted playfully. "PILLOW FIGHT!!" Kagome had already taken the opportunity and grabbed a pillow as she bombarded Inuyasha with a feathery white case filled with a soft pillow.  
Inuyasha had mumbled something. Kagome figured it was a command to get off, so she naturally complied. Kagome's face contorted into one of a happy little anime character (W or 3), as she asked him cutely, "Ish Yashie-kun ohkays"  
Inuyasha glared cutely, as if he was a cute little puppy. Kagome squealed at his cuteness, and jumped him, giggling. Alas, Kagome never thought about pay back, as Inuyasha tackled her with a set of pillows. She had managed to get away, running away from the pillow-wielding boy. The phone rang.  
And rang.  
"Hello"  
"Hello, Takahashi Inuyasha?" "Uh, yes"  
"This is from your school. Your Teacher had forgotten to speak of an assignment, due next week. You are to draw a picture and write a poem associated with said poem. You can use a previously written poem, as long as you credit the author, and the poem means something to you. You may also have a partner." Inuyasha had guessed it was the male secretary that was speaking, as it didn't seem that the principal would call with such a trivial matter to speak of.  
"Oh, alright... thank you." He spoke, awkwardly. He hung up slowly, not sure if that was all.

"Inu-kun?" Kagome spoke. "Who was that?" "The school." He answered. "We have a project due next week... we have to write a poem and draw a picture that match... and were allowed to have partners and use an already written poem." "Oh! Sounds like fun, I think." She beamed.  
"Will you be my partner, Kago-chan?" "Sure! Let's get to work!" Kagome smiled. "Im in charge of the poem, you the drawing, okay"  
"Yep, my thought exactly."

Their project had been finished in a matter of hours. They had worked well on it. Kagome's poem had been agree upon, (which she didn't write, they agreed that an already written poem would be a better choice) To be truthful, however, they had picked a song instead. They both enjoyed music more then poetry. Much to Inuyasha's displeasure, Kagome picked a love song. The song read:  
"Ayumi Hamasaki ≈ Close To You"  
Nee kawatteku monowatashikani arukeredonee kawaranai monomokokoniwa arukotowoshinjite irareruyouni nattanowatsutaetekureru kimiga itakara

Deremo itsuka tattahitorinohitoni deautame aruiteku

Bokuwa kimini deau sonotame aruite kitandarou

Nee korekaramo onajikeshikiwo miteyokoukorekara sakidonna dekikotogamachiukete itemo wasurenaide

Itsudemo kimino sobaniiruyohokaniwa nanimo dekinaikedo

Namidanohimo egaonohinimokimino sobaniiyou

Dsremo itsuka tattahitorinohitoni deautame aruiteku

Itsuka umare kawattatoshitemokitto kimiwo mitsukerundarou

Bokuwa kimini deau sonotamemata aruitekudarou ((English translations just ask me...))

And the drawing featured a man and women, the man hugging the woman from behind, as her arm hugged tightly against her own chest.

"I love it!" Kagome beamed. "It really pretty, Inu-kun!" Inuyasha blushed, looking down. He soon raised his head and began to speak. "Kagome, may I ask you a question?" "Of course! What's bothering you?" "Kagome!" Sesshomaru spoke, tilting his head into the room, from the slightly opened door. "Your mother called, she needs you home." "Oh, sorry Inu-kun, you'll have to tell me later." She said apologetically. "Bye!"

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter.

Ohk,Im sorry, but i have to turn into those mean authors who request a certain amount of reviews.

Im not review-hungery, but i want to know if anyones actually reading this story.

So 4 reviews for me to update,

And i already have chapter #5 writen, so hurry with those reviews! P

Love you! Bye


	5. 5

As Kagome arrived home, she found her mother standing impatiently at the doorstep, tapping her foot to the ground angrily.

"Hey mom..." Kagome said, innocently.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Her mother shouted, stressing the syllables. "How dare you! I can't believe that you would leave and not tell me were you went!"

"Im sorry mom-"

"I had to call Sango to find out were you had gone! Do you know how embarrassing that is for me?" She yelled.

"But! I left a text on your cell! I told you I went to Inuyasha's!" Kagome debated.

"Well, no matter! I have something _very_ important to tell you!" She said. Kagome could not tell if she should be excited, or scared about the news, for Her mothers tone was mixed.

'_I hope it's nothing bad.'_ She thought, worried. "What's the news?"

"We're moving!" She said happily, although, she new that Kagome would be displeased.

"WHAT?" Kagome cried.

"Yes." She replied. "My boss gave me a promotion. We're moving to Canada. But, we can move back in 1-6 years!"

"No!" She bawled, tears running down her face. "I just got used to all the changes! Can't I stay with Sango?"

"Well, Of course not! You are not being a burden to anyone's house!" Her mother spoke. "Although,"

"Although what??" Kagome asked, eagerly.

"Well...You grandfather owns a shrine near here...I suppose we could ask him..." She said. "But, Souta is coming with me, you won't see us in a while..."

"Please, I want to stay!" Kagome cried.

"Well, alright. But we have to ask Grandfather first..." her mother spoke.

"Thank you!" She sobbed. "Thank you, mom!"

"Kagome, grandfather would like to talk to you!" Miss Higurashi called from down the stairs.

"Ohkay mom! I got the phone." Kagome replied.

"Moshi Moshi, Kagome speaking."

"Kagome-chan!" Her grandfather's voice could be heard. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm alright..." She replied uneasily.

"Any way's, Nora told me you wanted to ask me something?" He spoke, referring to Kagome's mother, Nora Higurashi.

"Oh, well..." Kagome was evidently nervous. "Yeah... you see, Mom is moving..."

"Oh?" He said.

"Mhm, to Canada...and- I was wondering..." Kagome spoke. "If I could move in with you, cause I really don't want to leave Japan."

"Oh! That would be delightful! But, I have some rules." He grandfather said.

"Ohkay," Kagome said, happy once more.

"Yes," He said.

After explaining the rules, they said their goodbyes, and hung up. Kagome was clearly "jumping" with joy.

"Mom! He said yes!" Kagome cheered. "He's coming to pick me up!"

"Well, get packed dear!"

Her grandfather arrived soon after, packing up her things into his car, Kagome and her mother said the final goodbyes.

"Grandpa?" Kagome called.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a computer?" She asked.

"Yes, but I think you should unpack before going on that stupid contraption." He spoke, glaring vividly at the computer.

"Right..." She spoke, turning back before going to her new room.

It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny. It was, a prefect size. A small futon laid in the corner of the room, a medium sized window above it. The room and minimal

furniture, but Kagome could adapt. A small writing desk accompanied the opposite corner, along with a vanity. Although, her bed lay without a night table, which Kagome was use to; She figured her grandfather would let her go shopping for more accessories. Kagome looked into the normal closet, it wasn't out-of-the-ordinary, but it was different for Kagome. Instead of hangers, there were shelves, and many of them. The shelves stretched all the way across the closet, with, it seemed, a show rack beneath the bottom shelf.

Kagome had fun organizing things, so she figured she would make her closet organized by either color or type.

After empting all suitcases and bags, Kagome returned to her grandfathers side. "Can I use the computer now?"

"Yes, yes." He said. "I don't understand why our future has been controlled by such a device though."

Kagome hurried over to the computer, it seemed pretty new. She logged onto messenger, hoping her new found friends would like to hang out, or see a movie.

**Kagome -kisskiss- says: Hey guys! Sup?**

**Will you bare my children? says: nothing much.**

**Sango says: eh, same old. **

**DOG-boi says: nm you?**

**Kagome –kisskiss- says: well, I moved tonight. Felling really bored.**

**Sango says: Orly?** **to where?**

**Kagome –kisskiss- says: my grandpa's**. **My mom wants to move to Canada.**

**Will you bare my children? says: srsly? That would of sucked!**

**DOG-boi says: holly shit! u still going to the same school?**

**Kagome –kisskiss- says: Yeah, thankfully. LOL**

**Kagome –kisskiss- says: any way, anyone want to hang out?**

Sango says: yeah sure, movie theatre any1? Heard some good films were on.

**Will you bare my children? says: yeah! I want to see that new horror movie!**

**DOG-boi says: tch, action movie!**

**Kagome –kisskiss- says**: **anyway... Inuyasha, pick Sango and me up at the park. Im a few minutes away, and so is Sango.**

**DOG-boi says: kk. See u.**

_**Kagome –kisskiss- has logged offline. they may not be able to respond.**_

_**DOG-boi has logged offline. They may not be able to respond.**_

_**Sango has logged offline. They may not be able to respond.**_

_**Will you bare my children? Has logged offline. They may not be able to respond.**_

Turning off the computer, Kagome rushed into the bathroom with her make-up and started to get ready.

She applied cover-up, to hide the few blemishes. Then overlapped with light ruby blush, making her have rosy cheeks. The pink eye shadow she applied complement her light green top, and her shimmering lip-gloss matched a sparkly clip placed neatly in her raven locks. After deciding her face and clothing was to perfection, she carefully close shoes, and a matching purse, and left the house, first tell her grandfather, whom lent her money for food.

-With Sango-

After exciting the bathroom, a baby blue strapless top covering her breasts, accompanied by a pair of navy-ish hip huggers around her waist, Sango decided to highlight her face. She entered her room, and went to her body length mirror. A light eye shadow with a small amount of blush and thin eyeliner would do perfectly. Secretly, Sango had a reason for dressing up, not to impress strangers on the street, but to impress her 'secret' crush, Miroku. Sango always had the tiniest of feelings for the pervert, and would get furious when he hit on other girls. Selfish as it may be, Sango wanted Miroku for herself.

-With Miroku-

He was excited to go to the movies. It seemed whenever they went out together, Sango would try extra hard to look beautiful, and Miroku enjoyed it.

He pulled a red wife beater over his head, after applying deodorant. He pulled a pair of not tight but not baggy jeans to his hips, and grabbed his wallet to met at Inuyasha house to pick up the girls.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha pondered if Kagome was going to be able to handle living without her mother. She always seemed to attached to her, and now with news of her departure, Inuyasha was worried. He told his father about the movies, and went into his room to get changed. Pulling a black muscle shirt on, with blue jeans, he headed to his dresser and brushed through his knotty sliver mane.

Once Miroku had arrived, he and his friend went off to pick up the women from the park, then going off to the movies.

* * *

Hey guys thanks so much to all that reviewed, really appriciated!

Now, once again sorry, i have to be mean.

But i need another 4 to update

Don'tHateMe /3

Kaitlyn


End file.
